harpersislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Seep
Seep is the ninth episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to the blood pooling below Katherine Wellington's body. Synopsis Trish Wellington looks outside of the Candlewick Inn, waiting for Henry Dunn to return. Shea Allen verbally attacks the rest of the wedding party for abandoning Madison Allen and goes to watch for them. Katherine Wellington comments that there are too many hours left until sunrise as a knocking is heard at the Inn's doors. Danny Brooks opens the door, finding Beth Barrington and Christopher Sullivan and lets them in. Abby Mills and Chloe Carter lay Charlie Mills down on an exam table at the island clinic as Cal Vandeusen begins treating Charlie's wound. Charlie tells Abby to keep John Wakefield's prison diary safe. In another room, Henry Dunn and Jimmy Mance bring J.D. Dunn's body to an autopsy table. Jimmy notices a few pages on the floor and hands them to Henry. At the Inn, Shea argues with Sully about Madison and his attempt to leave. Sully tells everyone of J.D.'s death, leading Trish to question who really killed her father. Suddenly, a pair of headlights illuminates the room and music can be heard coming from outside. Danny readies his rifle. Sully and Danny head outside the Candlewick and discover Shane Pierce's truck, with the keys still in the ignition. Sully turns off the truck and, as he turns to leave, Shane racks his rifle. Danny attempts to convince Shane to lower his rifle, but concedes when Shane appears unconcerned with shooting Sully. Shane asks for J.D., and Sully tells him about J.D.'s death. Shane refuses to believe the news at first, but eventually agrees to go inside with them, to avoid the killer. Chloe takes two pints of O- blood from the nearby refrigerator as Jimmy comes in. Abby mentions that the state police have agreed to come to the island in the morning, and they can get Charlie to a hospital then. She asks Jimmy to stay with Charlie as she goes to Henry. Abby tells Henry of J.D.'s last words and begins to blame herself for his death. Abby consoles Henry and he decides to go back to Trish, telling her to stay and lock the doors behind him. Shane leads Danny and Sully into the Inn at gunpoint and tells everyone to move into a group. Henry points his rifle at the back of Shane's head as Danny and Sully disarm him and shove him into a corner. Shea asks Henry about Madison, and he tells her that they need to stay indoors to avoid the killer. Abby shows Jimmy Wakefield's prison diary and he mentions the pages he gave to Henry. Maggie Krell hands a set of skeleton keys to Trish, announcing that the only unlocked doors at the Inn are the main ones. Henry questions Shane, who suggests that the killer may be one of the wedding party. Henry offers to lock Shane outside, and then orders him to help lock up. Trish cleans up cuts on Henry's arm as he states that he has no idea how they got there. Sully informs Henry that he's got visitors and Abby steps forward. She states that her father will probably be fine and then asks about the papers Jimmy gave him. Abby places the pages in the journal, stating that they match, and begins reading. She stops at the mention of Wakefield having a child with Sarah Mills and suggests that she could be Wakefield's daughter. Jimmy attempts to console Abby as Shane tells Beth, Danny, and Sully about Abby's revelation. Shane suggests that he and Jimmy set sail to Canada, and, when Jimmy refuses, he states that Abby will get Jimmy killed. Beth, Danny, and Sully go into the kitchen, resolving to stay there until morning, but leave when they hear Henry arguing with Shane. Shane blames Abby's presence on the island for the murders, and Sully begins to agree. Shane continues and Abby leaves as it appears everyone is beginning to believe she is to blame. Katherine looks for Shea upstairs, finding her looking at Madison's things. Katherine attempts to console Shea, and Shea angrily tells her to leave. Jimmy walks out onto the Inn's porch with his rifle and finds Abby looking over Wakefield's diary. Abby tells him that she is the center of the murders, and Jimmy vows to protect her. Chloe begins hitting on Cal as he finishes sewing up Charlie's leg. She leads him into the hallway and strips before kissing him. At the Inn, Jimmy and Abby attempt to return, but Shane blocks their path, stating that Jimmy can come in, but not Abby. Henry begins a fight with Shane, forcing Danny and Sully to break it up. Suddenly, Sully realizes Beth has gone missing. In the kitchen, Danny and Sully search for Beth. Danny finds her lantern, broken on the floor and then blood coming from under a nearby door. They break open the door and search for Beth. As Sully searches the refrigerator, Danny notes more blood. Everyone else comes into the kitchen, and Danny catches them up on the situation. Trish discovers that the blood seems to be coming from below a cart, which Henry moves out of the way, searching the wall behind it. He discovers a latch and opens a section of the wall as a door. Maggie states that the Inn was built during prohibition, but she had no idea about the existence of bootlegging tunnels. Trish wants to search for Beth, but Henry insists she stays with Shea, giving her his rifle. As Henry leads everyone into the tunnels, Trish walks into the bar, where Shane attempts to be civil. Katherine asks about Shea, who has gone missing, and leads Trish to the last place Shea was seen. Trish discovers the tower card, and realizes that Shea has gone to see Karena Fox. Shane and Katherine tell Trish to stay put, and she agrees. They are seen in the bar as Trish steals Shane's truck to find Shea. In the tunnels, Sully notes more blood on the floor behind them. Sully suggests that Abby could be the killer as they continue. At an intersection in the tunnels, the blood goes in both directions and Abby suggests they split into two groups. Shane attempts to bond with Katherine, but she leaves when he mentions money. He begins carving his name in the bar and Maggie immediately yells at him. Shane snidely comments that no one will want to stay on the island again. Trish spots Shea and drives up alongside her, asking her to get inside. Trish agrees to keep looking for Madison and they set out in the truck. Danny questions Sully's actions, considering Sully's longtime friendship with Abby. Abby talks about being Wakefield's daughter as they reach a dead end in the tunnels. Danny and Sully spot a pool of blood on the mouth of a crawlspace in their section of tunnel. Abby heads into the crawlspace Henry discovered, making sure to take her rifle. Danny hands his rifle to Sully and heads into the crawlspace. Danny notes more blood as he heads deeper, and discovers a crawlspace intersecting with his. As Danny turns the corner, he discovers Beth's corpse inside and retreats, screaming. Henry and Jimmy watch as Abby pulls herself along inside the crawlspace. As she continues, a small metal gate closes behind her. Henry and Jimmy decide to look for tools to open the gate as Abby keeps going, noting another tunnel up ahead. As Abby exits the crawlspace, she hears footsteps nearby. She calls out, but, as the approaching person refuses to answer, she ducks into another crawlspace. A hand grabs Abby's leg, pulling her backwards. Abby panics, kicking the hand off, and quickly goes through the crawlspace. Abby pulls herself into a new tunnel and walks quickly, before discovering a nearby door. Inside, she discovers a small room and Madison sleeping on a cot. Henry and Jimmy run back through the tunnels and pull their guns on Danny and Sully, fearing they were someone else. The two groups share their stories. Abby leads Madison through the tunnels, ending up in a sewer tunnel. Madison notices a ladder nearby, leading to the outside, and they climb it. Everyone meets up with Shane, asking him for the tools in his truck. Shane admits that his tools are in the truck, but that Trish stole the truck earlier. In the truck, Trish notes the sun rising and consoles Shea. Madison attempts to open the grate at the top of the ladder, but it is too heavy. She sees the truck's lights nearby and cries for help. Abby suggests she use the flashlight, but it falls into the water below. They continue to cry for help, and Abby suggests Madison use her hand. The truck drives over the grate and Madison's hand pops out of the grate. Shea looks into the side mirror, noting Madison's hand, and tells Trish to stop. Shea runs to Madison and grabs her hand. At the clinic, Cal and Chloe are sleeping on an autopsy table. Cal gets up to find Charlie, and a nearby oxygen tank, missing. Henry grabs a pair of bolt cutters when he hears the truck returning. He runs to the kitchen window and sees that Abby is with Trish. He drops the bolt cutters before leading everyone outside. Shane stays in the kitchen. Trish asks about Beth, and Henry tells her the bad news. Abby hugs Jimmy and Maggie welcomes Madison, asking her where she's been. Madison hides as Shea tells Maggie they'll wait to talk to the sheriff. Shane watches everyone reunite from the Inn's solarium. He attempts to wake up Katherine to see Madison, before noticing blood pooling below her. The camera pans behind the chair she is in, showing a pair of pruning shears in Katherine's back. Madison asks Abby if she liked the game, stating the man who took her said Abby would like it. When asked, Madison answers she is talking about Charlie. Deaths *Beth Barrington's top half of her body was discovered by Danny in a crawlspace. *Katherine Wellington's dead body was discovered by Shane. The camera shows the pruning shears behind the chair. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *Cameron Richardson as Chloe Carter *Adam Campbell as Cal Vandeusen *C.J. Thomason as Jimmy Mance *Jim Beaver as Sheriff Charlie Mills Guest Starring: *Dean Chekvala as J.D. Dunn (no dialogue) *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *Amber Borycki as Beth Barrington *Ben Cotton as Shane Pierce *Claudette Mink as Katherine Wellington *Beverly Elliott as Maggie Krell Picture Gallery 1x09 - Beth's Death.jpg|Beth's top half was discovered in the tunnels. 1x09 - Katherine's Death.jpg|Shane discovers Katherine is dead. Category:Episodes